JadexLuke
by Yurifan666
Summary: Luke's attitude's been bugging a certain Necromancer, but just how far will Jade go to teach this bratty boy that being rude has it's down sides...and up sides? JadexLuke - YAOI **This is also on DA


Luke approached Jade's room nervously, wondering why he could've asked him to meet up with him tonight. Quietly, he knocked on the door. "Come in." Luke sighed, running a hand through his long hair and entering the room. "What do you want." Luke muttered, shoving his hands deep in his pockets and looking away, seeming oblivious but inside feeling insanely nervous. What in the world could Jade want to see him for?

"No need for your attitude, Master Luke," Jade remarked snidely.

"Shut up," Luke growled, "and don't call me that!"

Jade shook his head, walking behind Luke and shutting the door, locking it.

"Wh-why'd you lock it?" Luke questioned, gulping.

"Well, your attitude has been aggravating me quite a bit lately. I decided I'd help you out, and teach you how your attitude can lead to quite unpleasant…results. Or, rather…" Jade looked at Luke, his eyes narrowing in an evil manner, "Punishment."

Luke stared at him blankly, absolutely glued to the spot with fear and curiosity. "Are you saying you're going to punish me?" Luke countered back, taking a step towards Jade.

Jade took a step towards him as well, their faces now inches apart. "Well, I suppose you could say I'm going to train you."

"Train me?" Luke snorted, "I'm not a damn dog."

Jade quickly wrapped an arm around Luke, pulling him close and lacing his other hand into Luke's long, fiery red hair and forcing his face closer, looking deep into Luke's eyes, challenging him. Luke looked back, fury burning in his eyes. "I don't have to take this from you," he snapped, attempting to pull away only to be pulled back in a harsh kiss.

"Mmf!" Luke's eyes shot open wide, and he could've sworn his heart skipped a beat. He felt his face growing hot, and he couldn't believe he was actually blushing. Still attempting to pull away, Luke soon discovered the more he struggled, the fiercer Jade would kiss him. It was like quick sand, the more you struggle, the deeper you get pulled in. Realizing this, Luke stopped trying and became limp in Jade's arms, allowing himself to be kissed but not kissing back.

Jade pulled away, but still held on tightly to Luke. "Don't just sit there, take your punishment," Jade whispered huskily, going back in for another kiss. This time, he pressed his tongue against Luke's lips, causing him to gasp and taking that split second to enter his mouth. Jade licked Luke's tongue tentatively, then more fiercely as he tried to revoke a reaction from the hot headed teen.

Luke's eyes widened and he felt his stomach drop, how far was Jade planning on taking this? Luke once more attempted to pull away, but only found himself falling back onto a bed. He hadn't even noticed that Jade had been backing them up to one. He felt chills run up his spine, the thought of being in a bed with Jade the Necromancer wasn't exactly pleasant to him. Or, was it? He blushed a deep shade of red when he felt his lower regions begin to stir. 'No, no, no! Stop it!' he screwed his eyes shut, trying to force his erection to go away. Unfortunately, Jade shifted his weight slightly and Luke soon found Jade was having the same problem when their erections rubbed against each other. Luke moaned out involuntarily, bucking his hips to get more of the hot friction he didn't know he'd enjoy getting from a man.

Jade pulled away, a string of saliva still connecting their lips. "There you are," he murmured, "Keep acting like that and I'll give you a reward," Jade chuckled darkly, biting at Luke's neck softly, earning a small gasp.

"Would you cut it out?! How is this helping me to act any better! Get the Hell off of me!" Luke shouted, his cheeks a darker shade of red than his hair.

Jade smirked, reaching down and gripping onto Luke's hard on, rubbing it roughly. "Doesn't seem like you want me to stop, _honey_."

Luke looked away angrily, "I d-do…" Luke bit his lips, cursing himself for practically moaning that out. "And don't call me that either!"

Jade smirked, hating to admit it but, he found the way Luke was so stubborn to be awfully cute. "Alright…" Jade licked Luke's neck up to his ear, nipping it softly, whispering huskily "_Baby_."

"That's worse you moron! G-Get off of- mmm, Jade!" Luke moaned out as Jade roughly massaged his throbbing cock once more. "St-stop…" he moaned out, tossing his head to the side in hopes he'd be able to cover his face. Jade gripped Luke's chin, turning his head and forcing Luke to look back at him, watching the younger man's face contort in pleasure. "Ah…"

"You like this, don't you?" Jade practically purred.

"N-no…" Luke lied.

Jade smirked, rubbing his cock faster and harder through Luke's clothes, watching carefully as Luke tried to pass off for a look of annoyance but really looked how he was feeling - damn pleased. "Admit that you like this, and I'll give you a reward," Jade whispered, biting Luke's neck roughly, leaving a bright red mark.

"I…uhn," Luke moaned out, almost unable to talk. He'd never had this done to him before, and he couldn't believe his first time having it done was by _Jade_. "I like it; now get off!"

Jade smirked, wondering just how far he could take this before Luke realized that he wasn't even trying to hold him down, it would take one simple push and he'd be off. "I think not." Jade continued to rub Luke's crotch with one hand while removing Luke's shirt with his other, tossing it carelessly to the floor. He then took his hand away for a moment to remove Luke's pants, tossing them aside as well. Jade smirked, going down in an almost cat like manner towards Luke's large erection, licking it up and down softly.

"Mmm…d-do th-that…" Luke cut himself off before he said 'more', hoping Jade hadn't heard him, although it was obvious he had; for now Jade took in his head, sucking it gently. Against his own will, Luke found himself thrusting his cock further into Jade's mouth, wanting the pleasurable, wet heat more than he desired his pride back. But, he figured, how could he get it back now after they'd gone so far already?

Jade swallowed his cock with ease, bobbing his head up and down, only choking slightly. He reached down, putting his hand in his pants and rubbing his own cock as he had done so with Luke's, allowing himself to moan loudly around Luke's length.

"Aah! Jade!" Luke moaned out, his eyes shooting wide open as he felt the vibrations of Jade's moan vibrate around his cock, only driving him even more wild. "Oh, Jade," Luke whispered, closing his eyes again in pleasure, feeling himself loose control as he wrapped his fingers in Jade's hair and tugged it lightly.

Jade pulled away, giving Luke's head one last lick before looking up at him with those devilish eyes and teasing "My, my, you really like this, huh? How about you give it a try?"

And before Luke could figure out what he meant, Jade had ripped his own pants off and was sitting up right on the bed, dragging Luke off and forcing him on his knees in front of Jade. Luke looked up at Jade his eyes wide, praying that Jade didn't really expect him to suck him off. "If you think I'm going to do that, you have another thing co- mmf!" Jade forced Luke down on himself, muffling the boy's sentence. Jade let out a low groan, almost not believing how could it felt to have his cock sucked like this.

He grabbed onto Luke's hair with a death grip, forcing Luke to swallow his whole length, choking the young, inexperienced teen. "D-damn…" Jade panted, pleased with the picture before him. Feeling immensely hot, he removed his hand from Luke's hair to take his coat and shirt off, even more pleased when he saw that Luke continued to blow him without his forcing.

Catching the Necromancer off guard, Luke pulled away and ran his tongue along his length while blowing his hot breath against him as well, smirking when Jade groaned loudly in pleasure.

Jade bit his lip, refusing to be the one waiting on the other for pleasure. Gripping onto Luke's hair once more, he forced him into another kiss, but this time was shocked to find that Luke kissed him back, and that he was even the one to force his tongue into the other's mouth. Their tongues danced, and for once Jade lost a battle and Luke mapped out the older man's mouth, licking at his tongue and tickling the roof of his mouth. Jade moaned in surprise, hoping Luke didn't have any other tricks up his sleeve.

Slowly, Luke reached out, pressing his hand against Jade's hard, toned chest and pushing him down, climbing atop him slowly. Luke pulled away, bringing his hands up to Jade's mouth to force his fingers in, but Jade caught his hand and grinned with triumph.

"My, my, someone's had a change of heart, hmm?" Jade teased, forcing his own fingers in the red head's mouth.

Luke frowned around Jade's fingers, angry that he'd be the one taking it. _'At least I'm on top, so I still have some contr- Or not.'_Luke thought angrily as Jade removed his two fingers, flipping them over and spreading Luke's legs open wide. "Ready?" Jade whispered, a smile playing on his face.

"You'll do it anyways, right?" Luke argued, glaring up at the man who was about to intrude his virgin hole.

Jade stared deeply into Luke's eyes, reaching down and pressing a finger to Luke's ass, "You're getting to know me quite well, aren't you?". Luke winced as Jade slid his finger in slowly, pushing it in and out. "D-damn…" Luke hissed, screwing his eyes shut and biting his bottom lip roughly. Jade kissed him softly as a distraction as he forced his second finger in, scissoring the boy's tight hole. Luke moaned in response, becoming used to the feeling, pushing his hips down to greet Jade's fingers. Jade smirked through the kiss, pleased to see that Luke was really beginning to enjoy himself.

Jade then removed his fingers, replacing it quickly with his hard, throbbing, eight inch cock. "O-oh G-god!" Luke yelled out, wrapping his arms around Jade instinctively and gripping onto him like his life counted on it. "You b-bastard!" Luke yelled, biting his lower lip once more to keep from screaming out in pain.

Jade smirked, looking down at the teen, darkly murmuring "I thought I was teaching you to be nice?"

"Sh-shut up! That seriously hurt you di-uhn!" Luke yelled out in pleasure and pain, his eyes lulling shut as his prostate was slammed into. Jade pulled back out once more, slamming back in again and again ruthlessly, not giving Luke any time to adjust. "J-Jade! Ohh, Jade… Pl-please, give me a m-minute to….a…aah, ohh, yess!" Luke yelled out, pleasure shooting throughout his body like electricity as his sensitive bundle of nerves was pounded into again and again. "Oh, Jade, give me more, more!"

Jade, for once, obeyed and began slamming in even harder and faster, mercilessly slamming against the teen's sweet spot. Jade let out a low grunt as he felt Luke's walls tighten around his cock, he could've sworn it was impossible for the boy to adjust this quickly. He'd even meant for his action to be as a punishment, he had no idea the bratty teen would've liked to be treated like this, like some slut.

Unable to not make a comment about it, Jade moaned out "Luke…seems like you're quite the…uhn!" Jade thrust in deep, slamming into Luke's prostate again and earning another scream of pleasure from the fiery red head, "Wh-whore," Jade finished, groaning and attacking Luke's neck with ferocious bites and licks, leaving a line of ruby red hickeys from his neck to his collar bone.

"Sh-shut up and f-f-focus on…fucking me!" Luke yelled out, trying to assert himself, although he was the one taking it.

Jade grinned evilly, knowing Luke had yelled that loud enough for the room next to them to hear. "Wh-what was that…_baby_?" Jade moaned into Luke's ear, hoping to embarrass him further.

"I s-said…" Luke groaned, tossing his head back as Jade wrapped his hand around his leaking cock, smearing the precum around the head and pumping it in pace with his thrusting, "Oh, yes!" Luke yelled out, making Jade's plan succeed. "Ahh, y-you're amazing..J-Jade Curtiss!" Luke screamed out, cumming into Jade's hand.

Jade grunted, pleased to hear his name called so loudly in such an erotic tone, but somewhat angry at the fact that now everyone knew just who was fucking Luke so hard. Deciding to get revenge, Jade brought his hand down hard on Luke's ass, spanking him, and cumming deep within his ass and pulling out before he was done, covering Luke's ass and chest in his cum as well.

Luke screamed out at the sensation, biting his lip roughly and shuddering at the aftershock of pleasure, still feeling his body rocking after their mind blowing sex. "Jade…" Luke whispered, looking up at his now master, searching his crimson eyes.

Jade huffed, pushing his glasses up, he examined the hot mess that was Luke, sprawled on his bed, blushing deep shades of red and covered in cum, he looked like something out of a pornography. Not that Jade minded that at all. "Well, seeing as you look like this, I presume you'd better rest here tonight." Jade collapsed beside Luke, seemingly un-phased from all the work.

"Whatever…" Luke muttered, and after a bone chilling glare from Jade, he added "Thanks.."

"There you go," Jade purred, patting Luke's head like a dog.

Although Luke shoved his hand away, he soon afterward cuddled up against Jade, allowing the older man to hug him and soon drifting off to sleep in the Necromancer's arms.

Jade sighed, shaking his head "Ah, kids these days. I couldn't possibly do this every night to get his act straight, what with my old age and all…" Jade glanced down at the sleeping teen, "Well, I suppose I could if I absolutely must~"


End file.
